O Significado do Destino
by Uchiha Mandy Lua
Summary: Vocês acreditam em destino? Um grupo de jovens terá que enfrentar várias barreiras para provar que ele existe, tendo fortes aliados e tenebrosos inimigos. FICHAS ABERTAS!


Oi, eu aqui estou com uma nova fic, minha primeira fic de fichas e que só resolvi fazer após me pedirem muito para fazer uma dessas. Espero que gostem da idéia, e já adiantando desde já, terão dois casais do anime de Naruto já prontos, que é SasuNaru e NejiHina, pois destes casais não abro mão, só que tentarei não colocar tanto yaoi para os que não gostam...

**Sinopse:** Vocês acreditam em destino? Um grupo de jovens terá que enfrentar várias barreiras para provar que ele existe, tendo fortes aliados e tenebrosos inimigos. FICHAS ABERTAS!

**Disclamer:** Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto-sama, mas se fosse meu seria mais yaoi e menos enrolação...

* * *

**O Significado do Destino**

**Prólogo**

Desde tempos milenares, todos sempre se questionavam sobre a existência de algo que estaria predestinado a acontecer, o tão conhecido destino.

Por que os ricos possuem tanto poder? E os pobres por que continuam a carregar o fardo peso do trabalho sem nunca adquirir a riqueza? A minha morte já esta com o dia marcado e o que eu poderia mudar contra a isso? Os destinos de várias pessoas estão ligados, mesmo que estejam longe uma das outras, poderão se conhecer? Estas são muitas das dúvidas que possuíam, contudo ninguém sabia responder estas questões com algo que comprovasse sua teoria.

Após séculos se passarem, um grupo finalmente comprovaria na própria pele, o que o destino significava. Mas esses jovens passariam por vários obstáculos, descobririam vários caminhos, entre eles o que os levava para luz e outro para as trevas, também fariam novas amizades, e finalmente salvariam o mundo de uma enorme desgraça.

* * *

E ai? Gostaram? Este é o prólogo bem curto, só para lhes explicar brevemente sobre o que se trata a fic. Nela terá de tudo um pouco, tanto aventura, como romance, como drama, como comédia (tentarei, mas sou péssima em humor), como fantasia, terá de tudo.

Vamos às fichas:

**Deuses:**

Os deuses são aqueles que ajudarão a iluminar o caminho dos jovens, mostrando o destino da luz e os protegendo, daqueles que os querem fazer mal, serão no começo puros e não apareceram direto para o grupo, só que com o tempo, irão se materializar para os guiar, só que quando isso acontecer acabarão se tornando um pouco humanos, se apaixonarão, farão amizades e podem cometer até alguns pequenos pecados. Mas serão essenciais para o destino da humanidade.

Eles também possuem várias funções, exemplo Deusa da Lua, Deusa do Amor, Deus da Guerra. São como se fosse aqueles deuses do Olimpo, poderão pesquisar e indicar qual se caracteriza mais com o seu personagem.

**Nome:** (neste caso será o que usará quando se materializar, já que não usarão aqueles nomes de deuses para não entregarem seu disfarce) ordem japonesa.

**Divindade:** (exemplo Ártemis, deusa da lua e da fertilidade).

**Idade:** (também que terá ao se materializar) mínimo 17.

**Signo e o Aniversario:** Pode ser do deus, é que é necessária a informação do signo.

**Aparência:** tanto como na forma de deus, como na de humana.

**Personalidade:** peço que não façam o chamado par ideal ao parceiro que escolherão, tem que ter criatividade e não fazer uma copia dos personagens que já existem no anime.

**Par: **Pelo menos três opções, caso queiram também poderão optar por algum dos participantes.

**O que você acha dele(a):** responda essa pergunta para todas as opções.

**O que ele(a) acha de você:** a mesma coisa.

**História do casal: **diga como se conhecerão e como começou o sentimento.

**Amizades: **Pode ser considerado nesse caso os personagens do anime, porém no segundo capitulo, quando postarei os escolhidos, ai terão que dizer suas relações com os outros escolhidos.

**Inimizades:** Neste caso é a mesma coisa do anterior, seriam pessoas a qual você não se da bem entre os personagens.

**História:** pode relatar sobre o Deus e também um tipo de história anterior da pessoa que assumira.

**O que gosta:**

**O que não gosta:**

**Poderes:** Poderão ser tanto para curar, como para lutar, já que necessitarão contra os demônios.

**Roupas: **Descreva a roupa do personagem, tanto como deus, como humano, relatem aqui também os acessórios que ela usa, inclusive seus objetos de luta.

**Curiosidades/Outros:** o que acharem interessante, as manias e os outros itens que eu me esqueci de colocar.

**Sobre os personagens na fic:** Como já foi dito na fic terá o casal SasuNaru e NejiHina, mas nem sempre todos concordam com eles e tentam os separar, nesta parte vai descrever o que o personagem acha deles e se quer que seu personagem invente intrigas para separá-los, por no começo gostar de algum deles ou alguma razão, que vocês podem falar, ou se não deixar que eu invente. Além de tentar separar, tem aqueles que apóiam, ou seja, aqui terá três opções, tentar separar, apoiar e ajudá-los, ou não querer se intrometer nisso. E claro isso na forma materializada.

**Se eu tiver que mudar alguns poucos detalhes no personagem para adaptá-lo melhor a história, eu poderei?** Aqui respondam se sim ou não.

* * *

**Demônios:**

Estes só desejam o mal às pessoas, e querem fazer de tudo para destruir o destino iluminado delas. Sentem inveja delas, por poderem ser felizes e eles não, por isso tentarão destruir o mundo, e seu primeiro passo será se aproximar dos humanos que foram escolhidos para mudar o futuro, para impedi-los de fazê-lo.

**Nome:** (pode ser igual tanto o deles original com o do humano que se transformarão) ordem japonesa.

**Idade: **(serve ao se materializar) mínimo 17.

**Aparência:** colocar a de demônio e a como humano.

**Personalidade:** peço que não façam o chamado par ideal ao parceiro que escolherão, tem que ter criatividade e não fazer uma copia dos personagens que já existem no anime.

**Par: **Pelo menos três opções, caso queiram também poderão optar por algum dos participantes. Observação, eles terão par na Terra, se apaixonarão, viveram uma historia de amor, mas no fim pode ser que o ódio deles faça isso terminar com a relação, ou não, dependerá do caso.

**O que você acha dele(a):** responda essa pergunta para todas as opções.

**O que ele(a) acha de você:** a mesma coisa.

**História do casal: **diga como se conhecerão e como começou o sentimento.

**Amizades: **Pode ser considerado nesse caso os personagens do anime, porém no segundo capitulo, quando postarei os escolhidos, ai terão que dizer suas relações com os outros escolhidos.

**Inimizades:** Neste caso é a mesma coisa do anterior, seriam pessoas a qual você não se da bem entre os personagens.

**História: **Ambas, uma para demônio e outra que terá que servir para ele falar como humano.

**O que gosta:**

**O que não gosta:**

**Poderes:** Poderão ser para cura, não precisam só ser para luta, afinal muitos poderão se ferir e eles terão que ajudar.

**Roupas: **Descreva a roupa do personagem, tanto como demônio, como humano, relatem aqui também os acessórios que ela usa, inclusive seus objetos de luta.

**Curiosidades/Outros:** o que acharem interessante, as manias e os outros itens que eu me esqueci de colocar.

**Sobre os personagens na fic:** Como já foi dito na fic terá o casal SasuNaru e NejiHina, mas nem sempre todos concordam com eles e tentam os separar, nesta parte vai descrever o que o personagem acha deles e se quer que seu personagem invente intrigas para separá-los, por no começo gostar de algum deles ou alguma razão, que vocês podem falar, ou se não deixar que eu invente. Além de tentar separar, tem aqueles que apóiam, ou seja, aqui terá três opções, tentar separar, apoiar e ajudá-los, ou não querer se intrometer nisso. E claro isso na forma materializada.

**Se eu tiver que mudar alguns poucos detalhes no personagem para adaptá-lo melhor a história, eu poderei?** Aqui respondam se sim ou não.

* * *

**Seres Místicos do Zodíaco:**

Nesta parte terão 12 vagas, pois são 12 signos do zodíaco. Estes seres são guardiões do destino, são eles que escrevem nas estrelas que caminho as pessoas e todos os seres vivos poderão escolher. Nesta história, eles poderão ser influenciados, tanto para o bem, ao lado dos deuses, como para o mal, ao lado dos demônios, mas no fim escolherão só um lado. Cada um destes representantes dos signos tem uma forma diferente, que é seu verdadeiro interior, sendo fadas, elfos, duendes, sereias, ou qualquer outro ser encantado, podem até nessa essência ser algum animal, porém racional é claro. Mas quando estão na visão dos seres humanos, sempre utilizam um disfarce como eles, mas em alguma parte de seu corpo tem o símbolo do qual signo eles representam. Com o tempo, os donos dos destinos, também acabarão sem querer, traçando o seu caminho com o de alguma outra pessoa.

**Nome: **(ordem japonesa) terão o mesmo nome tanto na sua verdadeira forma, como de seu disfarce.

**Signo:** (aqui colocará o signo a qual representa)

**Aniversario:**

**Idade:** A qual seu disfarce aparenta, mínimo 17 anos.

**Parte do corpo onde a o símbolo está:** pode ser qualquer parte do corpo e qualquer tamanho, mas deverá indicar.

**Verdadeira forma:** aqui colocará qual o ser místico ou o animal que é.

**Aparência: **Deverá descrever das duas formas.

**Personalidade:** peço que não façam o chamado par ideal ao parceiro que escolherão, tem que ter criatividade e não fazer uma copia dos personagens que já existem no anime.

**Par: **Pelo menos três opções, sendo personagem do anime, ou participante.

**O que você acha dele(a):** responda essa pergunta para todas as opções.

**O que ele(a) acha de você:** a mesma coisa.

**História do casal: **diga como se conhecerão e como começou o sentimento.

**Lado:** Optará pelo bem ou pelo mal, claro que durante a fic vai equilibrar a ajuda dele em ambos os lados, mas no fim terá que escolher qual dos lados.

**Amizades:** Pode ser considerado nesse caso os personagens do anime, porém no segundo capitulo, quando postarei os escolhidos, ai terão que dizer suas relações com os outros escolhidos.

**Inimizades:** Neste caso é a mesma coisa do anterior, seriam pessoas a qual você não se da bem entre os personagens.

**História:** Aqui descreverá mais a história de que seu disfarce irá contar, mas também coloque um pouco da história da forma original do personagem podendo incluir um pouco os outros signos.

**O que gosta:**

**O que não gosta:**

**Poderes:** O principal poder deles é decidir o futuro, mas cada um tem um poder individual e único, que pode ser curar, controlar a natureza, atacar chamas, peço que aqui coloquem algo que tenha um pouco de relacionamento com o elemento do signo escolhido.

**Roupas: **Descreva a roupa do personagem tanto na forma original, como no disfarce, descrevendo os acessórios ou algum objeto especial.

**Curiosidades/Outros:** o que acharem interessante, as manias e os outros itens que eu me esqueci de colocar.

**Sobre os personagens na fic:** Como já foi dito na fic terá o casal SasuNaru e NejiHina, no caso destes personagens, será que se ele ajudou e apoiou a decisão de juntá-los ou não, ou simplesmente não quis opinar. No caso daqueles que não gostaram da idéia, se eles tramariam um plano para separá-los.

**Se eu tiver que mudar alguns poucos detalhes no personagem para adaptá-lo melhor a história, eu poderei?** Aqui respondam se sim ou não.

* * *

**Shinobis:**

Neste caso seriam aqueles que farão parte do grupo que descobrirá o que é o chamado destino e se ele existe. Podem ser tanto ninjas de outras vilas, como Akatsuki's, mesmo assim poderão adentrar no grupo, para ajudar ou atrapalhar.

**Nome:** ordem japonesa.

**Idade:** mínimo 15.

**Aniversario e Signo:**

**Vila:** pode ser qualquer uma citada no Naruto.

**Lado:** se é um shinobi do bem ou akatsuki, aqui também colocará se está no grupo para ajudar ou atrapalhar, e por que resolveu se juntar a este grupo.

**Classificação: **exemplosJounnin, Chonnin, Gennin, ANBU...

**Aparência:**

**Personalidade:** peço que não façam o chamado par ideal ao parceiro que escolherão, tem que ter criatividade e não fazer uma copia dos personagens que já existem no anime.

**Par: **Pelo menos três opções, sendo personagem do anime, ou participante dito no próximo capitulo.

**O que você acha dele(a):** responda essa pergunta para todas as opções.

**O que ele(a) acha de você:** a mesma coisa.

**História do casal: **diga como se conhecerão e como começou o sentimento.

**Amizades: **Pode ser considerado nesse caso os personagens do anime, porém no segundo capitulo, quando postarei os escolhidos, ai terão que dizer suas relações com os outros escolhidos.

**Inimizades:** Neste caso é a mesma coisa do anterior, seriam pessoas a qual você não se da bem entre os personagens.

**História: **

**O que gosta:**

**O que não gosta:**

**Poderes: **aqui colocará os jutsus e se tem alguma herança de clã.

**Roupas: **Descreva a roupa do personagem e relatem aqui também os acessórios que ela usa, inclusive seus objetos de luta.

**Curiosidades/Outros:** o que acharem interessante, as manias e os outros itens que eu me esqueci de colocar.

**Sobre os personagens na fic:** Como já foi dito na fic terá o casal SasuNaru e NejiHina, mas nem sempre todos concordam com eles e tentam os separar, nesta parte vai descrever o que o personagem acha deles e se quer que seu personagem invente intrigas para separá-los, por no começo gostar de algum deles ou alguma razão, que vocês podem falar, ou se não deixar que eu invente. Além de tentar separar, tem aqueles que apóiam, ou seja, aqui terá três opções, tentar separar, apoiar e ajudá-los, ou não querer se intrometer nisso. E claro isso na forma materializada.

**Se eu tiver que mudar alguns poucos detalhes no personagem para adaptá-lo melhor a história, eu poderei?** Aqui respondam se sim ou não.

* * *

Minha personagem, eu ainda não decidi o que será, por essa razão, só no próximo capitulo postarei minha ficha. Agora aos personagens do anime... lembrando que não entrará o Naruto, o Sasuke, o Neji e a Hinata, pq eles já são casal né?

Uchiha Itachi reservado - 25 anos

Sai reservado - 20 anos

Sabaku No Gaara – 20 anos

Sabaku No Kankuro – 22 anos

Nara Shikamaru – 20 anos

Rock Lee – 21 anos

Konohamaru – 17 anos.

Hatake Kakashi – 34 anos

Maito Gai – 35 anos

Umino Iruka – 33 anos

Yamato – 33 anos.

Jiraya – indefinido.

Deidara – 22 anos.

Sasori – 25 anos (nesse caso inventei, não levei em conta o anime/mangá).

Tobi – 24 anos (idem).

Kisame – 23 anos

Haruno Sakura – 20 anos

TenTen – 21 anos

Sabaku No Temari – 23 anos

Yamanaka Ino – 20 anos

Yuuhi Kurenai – 36 anos

Mitarashi Anko – 32 anos

Tsunade – Indefinido

Karin – 20 anos.

Moegi – 17 anos.

Eu não tenho paciência para colocar todos os nomes, me desculpem, mas o resto dos personagens também valem na fic, é só indicarem.

Acho que é só por agora, espero que participem, não precisam se apressar, atualizarei daqui a um mês no dia 12 de março... E desculpem se o texto de introdução estiver com alguma concordância errada, é que to postando agora e como minha beta só entra mais tarde, iria demorar um pouco...

Kisses

Mandy


End file.
